The present invention relates to a vehicle occupant emergency system and, more particularly, to a vehicle seat which can be moved rearward for protecting a vehicle occupant in the event of a vehicle collision.
A variety of safety systems has been devised for vehicle occupant safety. The most commonly employed systems include seat-belts, air-bags and crumple zones. However, in the event of a severe vehicle collision these systems may not protect adequately an occupant in a front vehicle seat from vehicle cabin intrusion and they may not absorb adequately the occupant""s kinetic energy.
Various proposals have been made to a front vehicle seat which can be moved rearward for protecting an occupant in the front vehicle seat in the event of a severe vehicle collision. Some of these proposals have not been applied to a front vehicle seat having a conventional horizontal adjuster. Some other of these proposals have not been integrated with sensors for sensing the occupancy of a rear vehicle seat, the position of an occupant in the rear vehicle seat, and the restraint status of the occupant in the rear vehicle seat.
It is desirable to have a vehicle occupant emergency system which is applied to a front vehicle seat having a conventional horizontal adjuster and which is integrated with sensors for sensing a multiplicity of characteristics relative to an emergency, such as the occupancy of the front vehicle seat, the occupancy of a rear vehicle seat, the position of an occupant in the front vehicle seat, the position of an occupant in the rear vehicle seat relative to the rear end of the front vehicle seat, the restraint status of the occupant in the front vehicle seat, and the restraint status of the occupant in the rear vehicle seat.
The present invention consists of a vehicle occupant emergency system mounted in an automotive vehicle for protecting at least one occupant of the automotive vehicle. According to one aspect of the invention, the vehicle occupant emergency system comprises: a front vehicle seat for accommodating at least one occupant of the automotive vehicle; horizontal adjusting means for providing the front vehicle seat with a multiplicity of horizontal adjustments relative to the automotive vehicle, the horizontal adjusting means maintaining the front vehicle seat at each one of the multiplicity of horizontal adjustments; system controlling means for operating the vehicle occupant emergency system; first sensing means for sensing characteristics of a vehicle collision, the first sensing means being connected to the system controlling means and providing signals to the system controlling means indicative of the sensed characteristics; second sensing means for sensing characteristics of the automotive vehicle, the second sensing means being connected to the system controlling means and providing signals to the system controlling means indicative of the sensed characteristics; third sensing means for sensing characteristics of the environment inside and outside of the automotive vehicle, the third sensing means being connected to the system controlling means and providing signals to the system controlling means indicative of the sensed characteristics; releasing means operated by the system controlling means for releasing the front vehicle seat from its pre-emergency horizontal adjustment in the event of a vehicle collision so that the front vehicle seat can be moved rearward relative to its pre-emergency horizontal adjustment; moving means operated by the system controlling means for moving the front vehicle seat rearward relative to its pre-emergency horizontal adjustment in the event of a vehicle collision after the front vehicle seat has been released from its pre-emergency horizontal adjustment by the releasing means, the moving means allowing the front vehicle seat to be adjusted to each one of the multiplicity of horizontal adjustments before a vehicle collision; stopping means for controlling a maximum extent to which the front vehicle seat can be moved rearward relative to its pre-emergency horizontal adjustment by the moving means in the event of a vehicle collision; fourth sensing means for sensing characteristics of the front vehicle seat, the fourth sensing means being connected to the system controlling means and providing signals to the system controlling means indicative of the sensed characteristics; fifth sensing means for sensing characteristics of the at least one occupant in the front vehicle seat, the fifth sensing means being connected to the system controlling means and providing signals to the system controlling means indicative of the sensed characteristics; first restraining means for restraining the at least one occupant in the front vehicle seat; sixth sensing means for sensing characteristics of the first restraining means, the sixth sensing means being connected to the system controlling means and providing signals to the system controlling means indicative of the sensed characteristics; and second restraining means for restraining the front vehicle seat from moving forward after the front vehicle seat has been moved rearward relative to its pre-emergency horizontal adjustment by the moving means; wherein the system controlling means receiving signals from the first sensing means, from the second sensing means, from the third sensing means, from the fourth sensing means, from the fifth sensing means, and from the sixth sensing means, and in the event of a vehicle collision the system controlling means operating the releasing means and the moving means depending on the received signals and its programming. The horizontal adjusting means may be adapted to enable the front vehicle seat to be released from its pre-emergency horizontal adjustment by the releasing means and to be moved rearward relative to its pre-emergency horizontal adjustment by the moving means in the event of a vehicle collision. The horizontal adjusting means may be adapted to enable the front vehicle seat to be moved to the stopping means by the moving means in the event of a vehicle collision. The releasing means may allow the front vehicle seat to be adjusted to each one of the multiplicity of horizontal adjustments before a vehicle collision.
According to one feature of this aspect of the invention, the releasing means may allow the horizontal adjusting means to maintain the front vehicle seat after the front vehicle seat has been moved rearward relative to its pre-emergency horizontal adjustment by the moving means, and the horizontal adjusting means may maintain the front vehicle seat after the front vehicle seat has been moved rearward relative to its pre-emergency horizontal adjustment by the moving means.
According to another feature of this aspect of the invention, the moving means may maintain the front vehicle seat at the stopping means after the front vehicle seat has been moved to the stopping means by the moving means.
According to still another feature of this aspect of the invention, the first restraining means may comprise first pretensioning means operated by the system controlling means for further restraining the at least one occupant in the front vehicle seat, and in the event of a vehicle collision the system controlling means operating the first pretensioning means depending on the received signals and its programming. The vehicle occupant emergency system may further comprise rear sensing means for sensing characteristics of a rear-end vehicle collision, the rear sensing means being connected to the system controlling means and providing signals to the system controlling means indicative of the sensed characteristics.
According to still another feature of this aspect of the invention, the second restraining means may restrain the front vehicle seat from moving forward after the front vehicle seat has been moved to the stopping means by the moving means. The vehicle occupant emergency system may further comprise second releasing means for releasing the front vehicle seat from the second restraining means after a vehicle collision.
According to still another feature of this aspect of the invention, the vehicle occupant emergency system may further comprise locking means operated by the system controlling means for preventing the front vehicle seat from moving forward after the front vehicle seat has been moved rearward relative to its pre-emergency horizontal adjustment by the moving means, and in the event of a vehicle collision the system controlling means operating the locking means depending on the received signals and its programming. The vehicle occupant emergency system may further comprise stop sensing means for activating the locking means after the front vehicle seat has been moved to the stopping means by the moving means.
According to still another feature of this aspect of the invention, the vehicle occupant emergency system may further comprise second locking means for preventing the front vehicle seat from moving forward relative to its pre-emergency horizontal adjustment in the event of a vehicle collision.
According to still another feature of this aspect of the invention, the vehicle occupant emergency system may further comprise preventing means operated by the system controlling means for preventing the front vehicle seat from moving further rearward after the front vehicle seat has been moved rearward relative to its pre-emergency horizontal adjustment by the moving means but not to the stopping means, the preventing means allowing the front vehicle seat to be adjusted to each one of the multiplicity of horizontal adjustments before a vehicle collision, and in the event of a vehicle collision the system controlling means operating the preventing means depending on the received signals and its programming.
According to still another feature of this aspect of the invention, the vehicle occupant emergency system may further comprise at least one switch for switching on and switching off the releasing means and the moving means.
According to still another feature of this aspect of the invention, the vehicle occupant emergency system may be connected with a global positioning system having an automatic collision notification system.
According to still another feature of this aspect of the invention, the vehicle occupant emergency system may further comprise: a rear vehicle seat located behind the front vehicle seat for accommodating at least one occupant of the automotive vehicle; and seventh sensing means for sensing characteristics of the at least one occupant in the rear vehicle seat, the seventh sensing means being connected to the system controlling means and providing signals to the system controlling means indicative of the sensed characteristics; wherein the system controlling means further receiving signals from the seventh sensing means and in the event of a vehicle collision the system controlling means operating the releasing means and the moving means depending on the received signals and its programming. The vehicle occupant emergency system may further comprise: third restraining means for restraining the at least one occupant in the rear vehicle seat; and eighth sensing means for sensing characteristics of the third restraining means, the eighth sensing means being connected to the system controlling means and providing signals to the system controlling means indicative of the sensed characteristics; wherein the system controlling means further receiving signals from the eighth sensing means and in the event of a vehicle collision the system controlling means operating the releasing means and the moving means depending on the received signals and its programming. The third restraining means may comprise second pretensioning means operated by the system controlling means for further restraining the at least one occupant in the rear vehicle seat, and in the event of a vehicle collision the system controlling means operating the second pretensioning means depending on the received signals and its programming. The vehicle occupant emergency system may further comprise rear sensing means for sensing characteristics of a rear-end vehicle collision, the rear sensing means being connected to the system controlling means and providing signals to the system controlling means indicative of the sensed characteristics. The system controlling means may operate the vehicle occupant emergency system a moment before a vehicle collision depending on the received signals and its programming.
According to still another feature of this aspect of the invention, the stopping means may comprise first stopping means for controlling the maximum extent and second stopping means for engaging the first stopping means and controlling the maximum extent, the first stopping means being removable upon application of a removing force, and the vehicle occupant emergency system may further comprise: third stopping means for controlling a second maximum extent to which the front vehicle seat can be moved rearward relative to its pre-emergency horizontal adjustment by the moving means in the event of a vehicle collision, the third stopping means engaging the second stopping means for controlling the second maximum extent; and removing means operated by the system controlling means for applying the removing force to the first stopping means so that the front vehicle seat can be moved to the third stopping means by the moving means in the event of a vehicle collision, and in the event of a vehicle collision the system controlling means operating the removing means depending on the received signals and its programming. The horizontal adjusting means may be adapted to enable the front vehicle seat to be moved to the third stopping means by the moving means in the event of a vehicle collision. The moving means may maintain the front vehicle seat at the first stopping means or at the third stopping means after the front vehicle seat has been moved to the first stopping means or to the third stopping means by the moving means. The second restraining means may restrain the front vehicle seat from moving forward after the front vehicle seat has been moved to the first stopping means or to the third stopping means by the moving means. The vehicle occupant emergency system may further comprise third releasing means for releasing the front vehicle seat from the second restraining means after a vehicle collision. The third stopping means may be operable by the system controlling means and in the event of a vehicle collision the system controlling means may operate the third stopping means depending on the received signals and its programming. The vehicle occupant emergency system may further comprise a switch for switching on and switching off the removing means. The system controlling means may operate the vehicle occupant emergency system a moment before a vehicle collision depending on the received signals and its programming.
According to another aspect of the invention, the vehicle occupant emergency system comprises: a front vehicle seat for accommodating at least one occupant of the automotive vehicle; horizontal adjusting means for providing the front vehicle seat with a multiplicity of horizontal adjustments relative to the automotive vehicle, the horizontal adjusting means maintaining the front vehicle seat at each one of the multiplicity of horizontal adjustments; system controlling means for operating the vehicle occupant emergency system; first sensing means for sensing characteristics of a vehicle collision, the first sensing means being connected to the system controlling means and providing signals to the system controlling means indicative of the sensed characteristics; rear sensing means for sensing characteristics of a rear-end vehicle collision, the rear sensing means being connected to the system controlling means and providing signals to the system controlling means indicative of the sensed characteristics; second sensing means for sensing characteristics of the automotive vehicle, the second sensing means being connected to the system controlling means and providing signals to the system controlling means indicative of the sensed characteristics; third sensing means for sensing characteristics of the environment inside and outside of the automotive vehicle, the third sensing means being connected to the system controlling means and providing signals to the system controlling means indicative of the sensed characteristics; releasing means operated by the system controlling means for releasing the front vehicle seat from its pre-emergency horizontal adjustment in the event of a vehicle collision so that the front vehicle seat can be moved rearward relative to its pre-emergency horizontal adjustment; moving means operated by the system controlling means for moving the front vehicle seat rearward relative to its pre-emergency horizontal adjustment in the event of a vehicle collision after the front vehicle seat has been released from its pre-emergency horizontal adjustment by the releasing means, the moving means allowing the front vehicle seat to be adjusted to each one of the multiplicity of horizontal adjustments before a vehicle collision; stopping means for controlling a maximum extent to which the front vehicle seat can be moved rearward relative to its pre-emergency horizontal adjustment by the moving means in the event of a vehicle collision; fourth sensing means for sensing characteristics of the front vehicle seat, the fourth sensing means being connected to the system controlling means and providing signals to the system controlling means indicative of the sensed characteristics; fifth sensing means for sensing characteristics of the at least one occupant in the front vehicle seat, the fifth sensing means being connected to the system controlling means and providing signals to the system controlling means indicative of the sensed characteristics; first restraining means for restraining the at least one occupant in the front vehicle seat, the first restraining means comprising first pretensioning means operated by the system controlling means for further restraining the at least one occupant in the front vehicle seat; sixth sensing means for sensing characteristics of the first restraining means, the sixth sensing means being connected to the system controlling means and providing signals to the system controlling means indicative of the sensed characteristics; second restraining means for restraining the front vehicle seat from moving forward after the front vehicle seat has been moved rearward relative to its pre-emergency horizontal adjustment by the moving means; locking means operated by the system controlling means for preventing the front vehicle seat from moving forward after the front vehicle seat has been moved rearward relative to its pre-emergency horizontal adjustment by the moving means; preventing means operated by the system controlling means for preventing the front vehicle seat from moving further rearward after the front vehicle seat has been moved rearward relative to its pre-emergency horizontal adjustment by the moving means but not to the stopping means, the preventing means allowing the front vehicle seat to be adjusted to each one of the multiplicity of horizontal adjustments before a vehicle collision; a rear vehicle seat located behind the front vehicle seat for accommodating at least one occupant of the automotive vehicle; seventh sensing means for sensing characteristics of the at least one occupant in the rear vehicle seat, the seventh sensing means being connected to the system controlling means and providing signals to the system controlling means indicative of the sensed characteristics; third restraining means for restraining the at least one occupant in the rear vehicle seat, the third restraining means comprising second pretensioning means operated by the system controlling means for further restraining the at least one occupant in the rear vehicle seat; and eighth sensing means for sensing characteristics of the third restraining means, the eighth sensing means being connected to the system controlling means and providing signals to the system controlling means indicative of the sensed characteristics; wherein the system controlling means receiving signals from the first sensing means, from the second sensing means, from the third sensing means, from the fourth sensing means, from the fifth sensing means, from the sixth sensing means, from the seventh sensing means, from the eighth sensing means, and from the rear sensing means, and in the event of a vehicle collision the system controlling means operating the releasing means, the moving means, the first pretensioning means, the second pretensioning means, the locking means and the preventing means depending on the received signals and its programming. The horizontal adjusting means may be adapted to enable the front vehicle seat to be released from its pre-emergency horizontal adjustment by the releasing means and to be moved rearward relative to its pre-emergency horizontal adjustment by the moving means in the event of a vehicle collision. The horizontal adjusting means may be adapted to enable the front vehicle seat to be moved to the stopping means by the moving means in the event of a vehicle collision. The releasing means may allow the front vehicle seat to be adjusted to each one of the multiplicity of horizontal adjustments before a vehicle collision.
According to one feature of this aspect of the invention, the releasing means may allow the horizontal adjusting means to maintain the front vehicle seat after the front vehicle seat has been moved rearward relative to its pre-emergency horizontal adjustment by the moving means, and the horizontal adjusting means may maintain the front vehicle seat after the front vehicle seat has been moved rearward relative to its pre-emergency horizontal adjustment by the moving means.
According to another feature of this aspect of the invention, the moving means may maintain the front vehicle seat at the stopping means after the front vehicle seat has been moved to the stopping means by the moving means.
According to still another feature of this aspect of the invention, the second restraining means may restrain the front vehicle seat from moving forward after the front vehicle seat has been moved to the stopping means by the moving means. The vehicle occupant emergency system may further comprise second releasing means for releasing the front vehicle seat from the second restraining means after a vehicle collision.
According to still another feature of this aspect of the invention, the moving means may provide the front vehicle seat with a multiplicity of positions to which the front vehicle seat can be moved rearward relative to its pre-emergency horizontal adjustment in the event of a vehicle collision.
According to still another feature of this aspect of the invention, the locking means may provide the front vehicle seat with a multiplicity of positions to which the front vehicle seat can be moved rearward relative to its pre-emergency horizontal adjustment by the moving means in the event of a vehicle collision.
According to still another feature of this aspect of the invention, the preventing means may provide the front vehicle seat with a multiplicity of positions to which the front vehicle seat can be moved rearward relative to its pre-emergency horizontal adjustment by the moving means in the event of a vehicle collision.
According to still another feature of this aspect of the invention, the vehicle occupant emergency system may further comprise stop sensing means for activating the locking means after the front vehicle seat has been moved to the stopping means by the moving means.
According to still another feature of this aspect of the invention, the vehicle occupant emergency system may further comprise second locking means for preventing the front vehicle seat from moving forward relative to its pre-emergency horizontal adjustment in the event of a vehicle collision.
According to still another feature of this aspect of the invention, the vehicle occupant emergency system may further comprise at least one switch for switching on and switching off the releasing means and the moving means.
According to still another feature of this aspect of the invention, the vehicle occupant emergency system may be connected with a global positioning system having an automatic collision notification system.
According to still another feature of this aspect of the invention, the system controlling means may operate the vehicle occupant emergency system a moment before a vehicle collision depending on the received signals and its programming.
According to still another feature of this aspect of the invention, the vehicle occupant emergency system may operate in concert with at least one safety system, at least one safety device and at least one warning system.
According to still another feature of this aspect of the invention, the vehicle occupant emergency system may be integrated with at least one safety system, at least one safety device and at least one warning system.
According to still another feature of this aspect of the invention, the vehicle occupant emergency system may be integrated with at least one other vehicle occupant emergency system.
According to still another feature of this aspect of the invention, the stopping means may comprise first stopping means for controlling the maximum extent and second stopping means for engaging the first stopping means and controlling the maximum extent, the first stopping means being removable upon application of a removing force, and the vehicle occupant emergency system may further comprise: third stopping means for controlling a second maximum extent to which the front vehicle seat can be moved rearward relative to its pre-emergency horizontal adjustment by the moving means in the event of a vehicle collision, the third stopping means engaging the second stopping means for controlling the second maximum extent; and removing means operated by the system controlling means for applying the removing force to the first stopping means so that the front vehicle seat can be moved to the third stopping means by the moving means in the event of a vehicle collision, and in the event of a vehicle collision the system controlling means operating the removing means depending on the received signals and its programming. The horizontal adjusting means may be adapted to enable the front vehicle seat to be moved to the third stopping means by the moving means in the event of a vehicle collision. The moving means may maintain the front vehicle seat at the first stopping means or at the third stopping means after the front vehicle seat has been moved to the first stopping means or to the third stopping means by the moving means. The second restraining means may restrain the front vehicle seat from moving forward after the front vehicle seat has been moved to the first stopping means or to the third stopping means by the moving means. The vehicle occupant emergency system may further comprise third releasing means for releasing the front vehicle seat from the second restraining means after a vehicle collision. The preventing means may prevent the front vehicle seat from moving further rearward after the front vehicle seat has been moved rearward relative to its pre-emergency horizontal adjustment by the moving means but not to the first stopping means or to the third stopping means. The third stopping means may be operable by the system controlling means and in the event of a vehicle collision the system controlling means may operate the third stopping means depending on the received signals and its programming. The vehicle occupant emergency system may further comprise a switch for switching on and switching off the removing means. The system controlling means may operate the vehicle occupant emergency system a moment before a vehicle collision depending on the received signals and its programming. The vehicle occupant emergency system may operate in concert with at least one safety system, at least one safety device and at least one warning system. The vehicle occupant emergency system may be integrated with at least one safety system, at least one safety device and at least one warning system. The vehicle occupant emergency system may be integrated with at least one other vehicle occupant emergency system.